


A Trophy Father’s Trophy Son

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Destruction Of A Ship, Inspired By A Book Excerpt, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Other, Parents As People, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Would Hurt A Child, in a really dark way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Based on the Poe Dameron: Free Fall excerpt.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11, The Darkpilot Library





	A Trophy Father’s Trophy Son

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shipwrecked
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Because Poe Dameron: Free Fall comes out in two days! Based on this excerpt: https://www.ign.com/articles/read-the-first-chapter-of-star-wars-poe-dameron-free-fall
> 
> Title based on the Sleeping With Sirens song. Ben and Poe are wrong about Kes, by the way. I headcanon that he was overprotective after Shara’s death but he genuinely loved his son.

Poe woke up in medbay just then, feeling like his head had been split in two. There was Ben, perched by his side, looking down at him in a way that reminded Poe of a bird. How long had he been there, Poe couldn’t help but wonder.   
  
“Poe!” Ben exclaimed. “You’re okay. You’re...alive.”  
  
Poe nodded, trying to smile even though his body ached from the crash. “Can’t get rid of me that easily, can you?"  
  
“Stang, Poe, I thought they’d killed you." Ben said, and the break in his voice — it was like he’d really considered that a possibility. Like he’d balanced on the terrifying edge of actually losing Poe.   
  
“They were trying to fire a warning shot,” Poe said. “Two, at least. I think the gunner just got overexcited...”  
  
“I nearly choked him.” Ben said, almost matter-of-factly.   
  
Poe sighed. “Kriff, Ben, I was some idiot taking his Mama’s ship on a joyride. I don’t deserve having my...honor defended.”  
  
“He nearly murdered a teenager!” Ben said. "On purpose. And Shara Bey’s ship...”  
  
He broke off.   
  
“Ben,” Poe said slowly. “What happened?”  
  
“It’s gone.” Poe could all but hear the shards of transparisteel in Ben’s voice, the anger. “The ship...that idiot gunner just destroyed it, and tried to kill you. I hope he gets demoted; he’s disgusting...”  
  
“Mama’s ship is...gone?" Poe could barely force the words out.   
  
“Yeah.”  
  
***  
  
There was hardly anything left to salvage of Shara Bey’s A-Wing. It was a wreck, smoking and devastated, a sorry shell of the ship it had been.   
  
“If you hadn’t taken that ship out on a joyride,” Kes lectured. “Not to mention provoking the Yavin Defense Force...”  
  
“Are you kidding?” Ben cut in. “They tried to kill him!”  
  
“They tried to stop him from doing something stupid — ”  
  
“Then they should have talked to him!” Ben snapped. “Maybe I don’t blame Poe for this. Maybe he’s not some sort of pretty doll you can put up on display so you can show off how great a parent you are! Maybe Poe isn’t a kriffing ego boost for you!”  
  
“Ben,” Kes said, clearly trying to keep his composure, "Stay out of this.”   
  
“These psychopaths nearly killed my friend!”  
  
"Yeah.” Poe spoke up just then. “I’m not staying on a planet where some trigger-happy idiots don’t know how to use a turbolaser...and my dad’s okay with it.”  
  
He stormed away just then. Tired. He was so tired. He needed to get out of here.   
  
But did he?   
  
Ben needed him. Ben couldn’t help but love him, in that pure sort of idealization that suggested that he thought Poe was flawless. Poe wasn’t, of course. Now was a good example. Good sons would just let themselves be docile, wouldn’t they? There to be shown off, but never loved.   
  
Maybe that’s what some people thought.  
  
Poe’s stalking gait picked up into a sprint. He reached the nearest ship just then, an X-wing, and clambered in.  
  
Shooting into hyperspace when you hadn’t hit atmo wasn’t impossible. After all, Poe knew, pilots had shot into hyperspace while inside a hangar before. Nothing was really impossible with hyperspace. Not really. Poe didn’t know where he was going, but anywhere would be better than here.


End file.
